thedeafonemanshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Kerr
Scott Kerr (born October 10, 1978 in Windsor, Ontariohttp://luneborgstar.blogspot.com/2009/08/stars-and-scott-kerrsmokingmonkeyvideos.html) is the titular protagonist of the Smokingmonkeyvideos (which first started in 2008 and then got destroyed in 2010), the DeafOneManShow, and the PrankandSpank series. Kerr joined Smokingmonkeyvideos on April 25, 2008, TheDeafOneManShow on April 29, 2011, and PrankandSpank on March 1, 2011. On the Smokingmonkeyvideos channel, he had 25,486 subscribers; on the DeafOneManShow channel, he has 1,288 subscribers; on the PrankandSpank channel, he has 2,410 subscribers. He also had total 3,820,091 views on the Smokingmonkeyvideos channel, 1,299 on the DeafOneManShow channel, and 228,443 on the PrankandSpank channel. He had 7720 friends on Smokingmonkeyvideos, 233 on TheDeafOneManShow, and 529 on PrankandSpank. He played various characters in the Smokingmonkeyvideos and TheDeafOneManShow video channels; Kerr also does a lot of impersonations, including Osama bin Laden, Edward Cullen, Billy the Puppet, Jason Voorhees, Michael Phelps, Spider-Man, Bella Swan, and more. Kerr also has a wife named Annette, as shown in PrankandSpank, where he and his wife play jokes on each other and keep going back and forth.http://twitter.com/#!/prankandspank Kerr has also collaborated with Daneboe, whom he is buddies with; he has many other online friends (like Smosh). Description :"Now before you ask why did I name this channel, TheDEAFOneManShow? Well, basically and obviously to clear things and to let people know I am deaf in case people ask or are curious by some of the videos. Yes, seriously I am deaf. There are many different types of deaf people. I am just the odd one. =p Some of these videos come from my very first channel I started back in 2008 called SmokingMonkeyVideos and I have decided to upload half of the best of the best and the most popular videos out of 100+ I created on here. I did not want my classic videos to go unseen. I am a one man show thus the channel name. Another reason for this channel is that I received 2 strikes on the SmokingMonkey channel and one more the channel would have been suspended so I am not taking chances now as people are trying to take me down by flagging my videos and so far it seems to be working. There are so many videos on here with obscenity and vulgar images and they are still around but when I do something mild or not even close to being vulgar BAM immediately I get shut down in an instant. It's unfair but it's the way it is. This is basically why I wanted to start over again fresh and also I found out that my channel had so many problems and I had thousands of inactive subscribers and even suspended and closed accounts which explains why my videos never did good and got the attention they were supposed to. I will still be uploading brand new videos on here once in a while but I am mostly focusing on a newer channel called prankandspank with me and my girl playing pranks on each other. Please click on the website link above to go directly there. I hope you all can make prankandspank and perhaps this channel just as successful as you have all made SMV. Without you all nothing would have been possible. I love you guys. =D R.I.P SMV 2008-2010" – From the official TheDeafOneManShow channel Personality While also being a good guy, Kerr can be somewhat of an antagonist sometimes. Biography Kerr appears to be a movie fan, since he has a lot of movie posters around his house; he also has a lot of toys and a Jason Voorhees character poster. Kerr has many laptops as shown throughout the Smokingmonkeyvideos and the DeafOneManShow series, in which he usually keeps switching laptops. He also wears tattoos and is constantly shaving. Gallery Smokingmonkeyvideos_avatar.jpg|Kerr's old avatar from his Smokingmonkeyvideos channel Scott_batman.png|Kerr's Batman avatar from his Smokingmonkeyvideos channel 01.png|Kerr's Virus avatar from his DeafOneManShow channel Prank_and_Spank_Scott_VS_Annette.png|Kerr's avatar of him battling Annette from his PrankandSpank channel PrankandSpank_Scott_vs_Annette.png|Kerr fighting Annette in PrankandSpank again TheDeafOneManShowScottKerr.png Scott Kerr Deaf Guy Smokingmonkeyvideos.jpg TheDeafOneManShow_Scott_Kerr_Thumbs_Up.jpg|Scott giving a thumbs up PrankandSpankScottKerr.jpg Scott Kerr 2011.jpg|Kerr in 2011 References Category:List of characters Category:List of protagonists Category:List of antagonists Category:Reformed Villains